LaTasha
Early Life Arimella Langston was born in Los Angeles California on 28th January 1990. She is a trained Singer and Dancer. At the age of 12 she entered into a Talent contest where the winner would win $20,000. She won it. She kept the $20,000 to help her pursue her dreams of being a professional wrestler. When she was 16 she attended an Independent Wrestling Event in San Diego California, there she met a wrestler under the name of Xena Del Rosa. She explained to Xena that she wanted to become a professional wrestler. Xena told her to finish school and when she's older to try and be a professional wrestler. She finished School in 2008 before going to UCLA to study a degree in Drama. In 2010 she saw an advert for a new wrestling school opening in LA and she enrolled. Early Career LA School For Wrestling Stars and Indies In March 2010 Arimella enrolled at the newest Wrestling School The LA School For Wrestling Stars. At the school they taught you how to wrestle with their head coach Xena Del Rosa and they also taught you how to act. She trained at the school for 2 weeks before her 1st match. Her first Match was at the 1st ever LA SFWS Event in Los Angeles California, She teamed with Mikey Jones to take on Head Coaches Xena Del Rosa and Simon Snow. At this time she was told to use her real name as she sounded like a star. The next few weeks AriMella would work on her ring work and her Acting skills. In April 2010 at the 2nd LA SFWS event in LA AriMella defeated new trainee Teyler Vade. It was announced during one of the training sessions that there are 2 titles coming to LA SFWS the LA SFWS Heavyweight Championship and the LA SFWS Diamonds Championship and the champions would be determined at the 1st show in May 2010. at LA SFWS 3rd show in May 2010 AriMella defeated Teyler Vade, Xena Del Rosa and Newbee Allie Sin in a 4 Way to become the 1st LA SFWS Diamonds Champion. 2 Weeks later AriMella defended the title twice, Once for LA SFWS at LA SFWS 4th Show against Teyler Vade and at Hollywood Wrestling Association against Xena Del Rosa. In June 2010 at LA SFWS 5 AriMella defended the title against Allie Sin in a 10 minuet iron women match. This match got great reviews. In June 2010 at the Women Gone Wild Event it was announced that they had signed a deal with LA SFWS to feature their Diamond Championship with the first Women Gone Wild/LA SFWS match taking place at their next event. at LA SFWS 6th Event in June 2010 AriMella defeated Teyler Vade and Allie Sin in a 3 Way to retain the Diamond Championship. AriMella continued to train 3 times a week at the LA SFWS in Los Angeles California. At LA SFWS 7 in July 2010 AriMella defeated newbee Sassy McKenna in a LA SFWS Diamonds Championship match. 2 Weeks later at LA SFWS 8 AriMella defeated Teyler Vade to retain the title. In August 2010 it was announced that AriMella would defend the LA SFWS Diamonds Championship at Both WGW 7 and WGW 8 events against Teyler Vade. Before that at LA SFWS 9 AriMella teamed with Allie Sin to beat the team of Sassy McKenna and Teyler Vade. At WGW 7 The Penultimate Showdown AriMella beat Teyler Vade to retain the LA SFWS Diamonds Championship at WGW 8: Last Chance AriMella successfully defended the LA SFWS Diamonds Championship in a 3 way match against Both Xena Del Rosa and Teyler Vade. The next week at Hollywood Wrestling Association Trapped event AriMella, Xena Del Rosa and Allie Sin defeated Teyler Vade, Sassy McKenna and Desire DeyMond in a 6 Women's Tag Team Match. The next night at LA SFWS 10 AriMella dropped the Diamonds Championship to Teyler Vade. She cut a promo after the match saying she's been offered a 2 year contract with a new promotion called Overload Wrestling Organisation which she has accepted. She wrestler her last LA SFWS event at LA SFWS 11 against Xena Del Rosa. Overload Wrestling Organisation - Early Days (Latasha Montez) - The Original Girls (Miss Tiffany and Latasha Montez) - Femmes Double Champion - Going Alone - OWO Femme's Championship (1st Run) - Back from Injury Femme's Championship (2nd Run) = - Release from OWO = Total Impacted Wrestling - Missy Montez (December 2012) - Knockouts Championship Hunt (January 2013-April 2013) - Queen Nation (April 2013-June 2013) - Knockouts Championship (2nd Reign) (June 2013-September 2013) - Sporadic Appearances (September 2013-November 2013) = - Release (November 2013-December 2013) = Independent Scene (2014-2015) California Own Wrestling (2015-2016) - COW Chief of Ladies (January 2015-April 2015) - COW Sirens Tournament (April 2015-May 2015) - COW Sirens Champion (May 2015-September 2015) - COW Sirens Referee (September 2015-October 2015) - COW Sirens Champion (2nd Reigns) (October 2015-January 2016) - Release (January 2016) Return to LA SFWS (2016) Internet Extreme Challenge Wrestling (April 2016-December 2016) California Own Wrestling (2nd Run) (March 2017-) Championship and Accomplishments LA SFWS * LA SFWS Diamonds Champion (1 Time) * LA SFWS Legacy Champion (1 Time) OWO * OWO Femmes Champion (2 Times) * OWO Femmes Double Champion (1 Time) (with Miss Tiffany) TIW * TIW Knockouts Champion (2 Times) BHW * BHW Champion * BHW Hardcore Champion COW * COW Sirens Champion (3 Times) IECW * IECW Damsels Champion (1 Time)